The HigurashiUmineko Arena
by beaniehigurashi
Summary: Some of the Higurashi & Umineko characters are being forced to enter an arena, and only one person can return home alive... Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Silence filled the air as the group of 14 looked around at their new surroundings. They didn't know where they were. All they knew is that they were transported from their homes to this arena-like place by some witch. They all exchanged confused glances with each other. "Where are we?" asked Satoko, a girl with short blond hair, as she smoothed out her pink tank-top. "I'm just as puzzled as you are…" said Rika as the wind swayed her blue hair and green spaghetti-strapped dress. A girl with a white dress and cap walked over to them with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you two alright?" she asked them.

"Don't worry, Rena, we're okay," answered Rika. "Nippa!"

A girl with green hair that was tied up into a ponytail came up beside Rena. "Are you sure?" she asked crossing her arms over her yellow tee. Rena smiled and chuckled a little. "They said they were fine, Mion," she said reassuringly. Mion grunted before walking over to Shion, her twin sister, who was trying to get a stain out of her white turtle-neck tank-top. "Ugh, I can't get the dirt out!" she exclaimed in a mad tone. Her green hair, which was completely down, except for a small ponytail at the top that was tied with a yellow ribbon, was in tangles, and wasn't as pretty as it usually is. Keiichi, a brown-haired boy, who was sitting on the ground nearby, started laughing. "Ahahaha!" Shion shot him a glare and then he stopped laughing.

Meanwhile, a girl named Maria started walking towards Satoko and Rika, while holding onto some stuffed animal. "Hi…" she said in a shy voice. Satoko looked at her and smiled. "Hey," she replied. Rika cocked her head to the side, showing confusion. "Who're you?" she asked Maria. Maria giggled a little and hugged the stuff animal. "I'm Maria, and this is my friend, Sakutaro," she said.

"Maria!"

Maria looked behind her in surprise. A girl with blond hair that's tied into a ponytail was running over to them. When she reached them, she was out of breath. "Maria… come back… to the group, okay?" she asked, smiling. Maria made an _uu _sound and nodded. "Okay, Jessica!" she said cheerfully. They walked back to their group. Two people from the group looked similar to Rika. One of them (Bern) wearing a black dress and had a tail, which may or may not be real, while the other one (Erika) was wearing her hair in pigtails. There was another girl (Shannon) who was wearing some kind of maid outfit, while a boy (George) with glasses and a yellow suit was standing next to her. Then there was a girl (Lambda) with shoulder-length blond hair who was wearing some kind of pink dress that had bows and a pumpkin sewn onto it. The last 2 people of their group were 2 redheads: a girl (Ange) and a boy (Battler), both sitting on this giant flat-surfaced rock.

"Hey, do you think we should go and meet them?" asked Keiichi. For a couple of seconds, the others looked a little reluctant, but then they said yes. They walked over to the other group, who looked a little surprised to see them. Rika noticed the 2 girls who looked like her and slowly walked towards them without anyone knowing. Everyone else introduced themselves and started hanging out, asking if they knew anything about the place they were, supposedly, trapped in, along with other stuff.

After awhile, a female voice, which was coming from out of nowhere, started speaking to the two groups, who were now bonding with each other. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!" the voice said. "Welcome to the arena!" Everyone looked from one to the other with nervous expressions. "You will each get a weapon! What you need to do is try to be the last one alive in the arena! Whoever the winner is, will be able to leave and live their life!" Everyone gasped in horror and terror. They each had a look of disbelief on their faces. They didn't want to have to kill anyone, especially not their friends and/or family members. Then, one by one, everyone started disappearing and appearing in different places away from the others, starting with Rena and ending with Battler. Soon, everyone was alone in the gigantic arena. "Let the battle begin!" the voice said.

Everyone stayed still, not wanting to have to do any of this killing-stuff. But then, after a couple of minutes of no movement, the voice spoke again. "If you all do not move, the bomb that's in the anklet you're wearing will explode! So it's either do or die!" Then the voice stopped talking. Everyone was really scared now. They started to slowly move around, and were frantically looking around themselves, trying to make sure they don't run into any of the others.

**BTW = **

**Satoko: Bombs**

**Rika: Knife**

**Rena: Cleaver**

**Mion: Gun**

**Shion: Tazer**

**Keiichi: Bat**

**Maria: Ax**

**Jessica: Gun**

**Battler: Knife**

**Shannon: Sword**

**George: Spear **

**Ange: Gun**

**Bern: Knife**

**Erika: Sword**

**Lambda: Gun**


	2. Chapter 2

Shannon was looking everywhere for some food to eat, but she couldn't find any. She had spotted a few berry bushes, but the berries on them were rotten. She wiped the sweat that was pouring down her face with the back of her hand. She felt so hot, and the bright sun wasn't helping. She made her way down a pathway that led into the woods, where she hoped she could find some source of water.

Meanwhile, the two best friends, Satoko and Rika, have paired up to hunt down the others. Satoko had been setting up her traps with a net she had found earlier to help them catch food, while Rika uses her knife to stab and kill a few of the fish that's in the pond she and Satoko had found. Without the help of each other, their stomachs wouldn't be as full as they are now.

That night, Shannon heard footsteps coming from outside the cave she had been sleeping in. She walked over to the entrance of the cave, and hid behind a giant rock. She got her sword out, and looked over her shoulder, watching for someone to appear. But the person turned out to be someone she loves, someone she could never hurt. It was George.

Rena was hacking at a tree when she started to feel like someone was watching her from behind. She quickly spun around and raised her cleaver above her head, ready to attack, but no one was there. She lowered her cleaver to her side, and cocked her head to the side. She whispered something to herself, and then continued hacking at the tree. Although, even though she didn't see anything, someone was defiantly there.

Mion made her way through the darkness of the night, running as fast as she can. Someone was running behind her, holding a knife that glistened in the moonlight. She felt like crying, but she knew that now was not the time. She tried to increase her speed, but her legs were getting tired. Then she tripped over something, and fell to the ground. She raised her head and looked behind her. She expected to see the person running over to her to kill her, but she was alone. The person was gone. She got back onto her feet, and started running again, just in case the person was still nearby.

Erika moved from tree to tree, hiding behind each one, so Rena wouldn't see her. When she was behind the tree that was closest to Rena, she decided that it was killing-time. She got her sword ready, and charged at Rena, who blocked the attack with her cleaver. They began swinging their weapons at each other, but each attack was blocked. Rena was able to scratch Erika's arm, but then Erika severed her cheek. They kept attacking, blocking, and dodging until Rena was able to get Erika thrown to the ground.

The sound of bushes rustling woke up Rika. She and Satoko were sleeping in a really big, hollow log that's near the pond they had found. Without waking up Satoko, she crawled out of the log and then immediately stood up. She looked around her to see if anyone was around. Just as she was about to reenter the log, someone appeared from out of the bushes.

Shannon ran out of the cave and jumped into George's arms. She felt so happy to be around someone she loves. She looked into George's eyes, but was shocked to see that the face of the guy she was hugging didn't belong to George. "Sorry, sweetie," the brown-haired guy said. She was lightly pushed to the ground, where her head hit a sharp rock. Then there was a searing pain in her chest. She started to feel that same pain in her arms, legs, and head. Then she couldn't feel anything.

Maria stood in front of the bushes she had just come out of. She looked at Rika, who looked very surprised. She smiled and hugged her stuffed animal, Sakutaro. "Uu… hello!" she said to Rika.

"Hello, Maria!" she replied happily in a quiet voice, in case anybody else was around.

"Uu… Can I join your group?" she asked.

Rika's smile disappeared. "How'd you know I'm in a group?" she asked.

Maria lowered her head and chuckled evilly. "Hehehehe… I know everything..."

Rika began to feel a little uncomfortable. Even though she had been through so much horror in the past worlds of Hinimizawa, her and her friend's hometown, she still gets scared. "A-Are you okay?" she asked.

"Hehehehe… Of course I'm okay…"

Rika started backing away from Maria. She looked behind her to make sure she wasn't about to trip on anything or run into a tree. When she turned her head back around, Maria was gone.

Erika hit the ground with a loud thud. She opened her eyes, and saw Rena hovering above her. _Oh no, I'm going to die! _Erika thought to herself. She wanted to get up and fight for her life, but her limbs wouldn't cooperate with her. Rena gave her an evil smile that showed her teeth. It went perfect with her demonic eyes. The last thing she saw was Rena raising her cleaver and swinging it down towards her.

Mion decided to rest for a little while, since she was so tired from running nonstop. She sat down against a tree that was near some cave. She took her gun out of her gun holster, and studied it for a few minutes. Then she put it away and leaned her head back, wishing for all of this to end. She didn't want to have to kill her friends. Especially not Keiichi, since she likes him. She blushed at the thought of them being a couple. Then she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Jessica was eating a squirrel she had shot when she heard a piercing scream. She quickly got to her feet and got her gun ready to shoot. Then she heard the same scream again. Her hands began to tremble, while her knees started knocking against each other. She slowly walked in the direction the scream was coming from. When she was next to the wall of the cave, she saw it: Lambda lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood while a dark figure stood over her, blocking some of Jessica's view. The only reason she knew it was Lambda was because her hat was lying on the ground in her blood-pool right next to her. The sight scared Jessica so much that she stumbled backwards and fell down. Luckily, the other person didn't hear anything. The moonlight shined on the person, revealing some of his/her characteristics. The person was female and wore a small hat…

Wait a minute… Who else did she know wear a hat? There was Lambda, but she's already dead, so the person couldn't be her… and then there was Rena… but Rena wasn't that short…

Then, to her horror, when the moonlight hit the person just right, she instantly knew who the other person was…

It was Maria…


	3. Chapter 3

After hours of searching, Bern, who was very tired, had finally found a place to stay for awhile: a medium-sized hole that was surrounded by tall grass. The good thing is that, since it isn't deep, you could see the bottom of it. After she climbed into it, she lie down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Shion was walking around, looking for something to taze and kill. Her partner, the boy named Battler, had already killed two squirrels, which they had eaten a couple hours ago. She wanted to prove to him that she could kill an animal, too, but she knew deep down that she couldn't. She wasn't good at this kind of stuff. Although, she doubts anyone in this stupid arena is, since no one seems to have gone to a hunting camp or whatever. If she had a gun instead of a tazer, she could easily kill an animal. After awhile of hunting, she, who was squatting down, looking for onion grass, heard something coming from behind her. Thinking it was some kind of animal, she got her tazer ready, and, with a quick twist of her body, tazed the thing that was behind her. But, instead of being some kind of animal like she was hoping, it was a wounded man. The man fell down onto the ground next to her, making her gasp a little. Then, after seeing that he's dead, she screamed in terror.

When Battler heard Shion's scream, he instantly got up and ran for her. He was relieved when he found her alive, but then he saw the man that was lying dead in front of her. "George…" he whispered to himself in sadness.

"I didn't mean to! I thought it was an animal that was behind me! Not him!" Shion exclaimed, tears streaming down her face."I'm sorry I killed your cousin!" Battler ran over to her, sat down, and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay… I know you didn't mean to…" he said. Even though he forgave her, she buried her face in her hands and continued to weep.

Mion wasn't scared anymore. She was petrified. She was almost killed by that George guy. She had woken up when she had heard footsteps. When she opened her eyes, she saw him slowly walking towards her with his spear in his hands. She was too quick for him, though. She quickly got her gun out and shot him in the chest. She doesn't know if he's still alive or not. She had run away from him as soon as he fell onto the ground. Now she's walking around, looking for another place to stay and hide.

Jessica was walking through the woods like a drunken person. She couldn't believe it. Maria couldn't have killed that girl, Lambda. She kept thinking that it was possible that Lambda had been killed by someone else and that Maria had stumbled across it sometime afterwards. Yes, that must've been what had happened.

Meanwhile, Maria was still looking at the dead girl. She clutched the handle of her ax with more strength. _This is what happens when you get in my way_, Maria thought to herself as she smiled evilly.

Bern has had enough of this stupid game. She wanted it to be over. She wanted to go home, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. So she decided to end all of this suffering. She took her knife and stabbed herself in the chest over and over again until she was dead.

For the past hour, Satoko and Rika had been setting up traps with some other tools they had found nearby: some more rope, 3 long cords, and some other things they were able to use in their traps. When they had finished, all the things they had found had been used. "Do you think we set up enough traps?" Rika asked. Satoko gave a small nod and smiled. "Yes." Rika thought back to all the traps they had made, and counted 5. Hopefully, those traps will either get them food, and/or kill off a couple of the others. "I wonder who has already died…" Rika said quietly. Satoko turned her head to the side to avoid looking into Rika's eyes. "I hope Nee-Nee and the others are still alive…" Rika put her hand on Satoko's shoulder. "Don't worry… Nippa!" she said reassuringly. "I'm sure they're just fine!"

Satoko and Rika walked around a little and looked at all the nature that surrounded them. They pointed out unusual flowers to each other, and, for the next half-hour, they forgot they were even in a nightmarish arena. They smiled, laughed, and played around like they did at Hinimizawa.

But their fun was ruined when Rika ended up stepping into a trap that wasn't theirs.

"Ahhh!" Rika screamed as she was lifted from off the ground by a net that had been covered by a pile of leaves. She was now hanging from a branch of the tree that was right next to them. "Help me!" she yelled.

Satoko, who, luckily, had her bombs with her in her pockets, said, "Get down!" and threw them at the branch the net was hanging from, which made both Rika and the net fall down onto the ground. "Rika, are you okay!" Satoko asked worriedly. Rika coughed a few times before looking up at her friend. "I'm okay! Thanks for saving me!" she said, giving Satoko a smile of appreciation. Satoko gave a small smile back until she saw a girl with standing nearby. Keeping her eyes on the girl, Rika, with the help of Satoko, got up. "Who are you…?" she asked.

The girl pulled out a gun, which frightened Satoko and Rika. They started stepping backwards away from the girl.

But that wasn't going to save them.

The girl fired a bullet. They stumbled out of the way and started running as fast as they could away from the girl. Knowing the girl is chasing them, Satoko, while running side-by-side with Rika, turned her head around, and then spotted the girl. She threw some of her firecrackers towards the girl, hoping that they would give them some time to get out of the girl's sight and hide. They started hearing gunshots, but they kept running. Then they were at a dead-end. They had nowhere to run. They were completely trapped by the rock walls that encircled them.

Then the girl appeared. Satoko and Rika were really afraid of what was going to happen next.

_Maybe… if I distract the girl, Satoko could escape… _Rika thought. She took out her knife and held it in her trembling hands. Even though Satoko was tugging on her arm, she was able to move closer the girl. "Rika, what're you doing?" Satoko asked timidly. Rika knew that her plan was just going to leave Satoko depressed, but she wanted her to win… for her, for their friends. Either that, or have one of their friends win for them and the other unlucky ones. She walked up to the girl and held her knife out in front of herself, while the girl got her gun ready to shoot. Then, to Satoko's horror and the girl's surprise, Rika started stabbing herself repeatedly in the head.

_It… hurts… so… much… _Rika thought.

Ange! That was the girl's name! Rika felt her lips form a small smile. She was happy she remembered the name of the girl who had led her to do this…

The last thing Rika thought about was all the good times she and Satoko had.

Then, with a thud, Rika fell to the ground, and let the darkness enclose her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear anyone who might read this story,

I am discontinuing this story for good. To me, it sucks. That's why I'm not going to keep making new chapters.

Sincerely,

BeanieHigurashi


End file.
